


every moment

by gravitality



Series: i love dimitri [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth stops his thinking with kisses, Dimitri's an overthinker, Fluff, M/M, in my drafts its titled 'adoration', soft, the pacing might be awkward but im tired & this is the first time im writing romance, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravitality/pseuds/gravitality
Summary: Dimitri's known to overthink, and lately his mind's been set solely on Byleth. Byleth fixes this.





	every moment

Byleth’s hand was gentle in his own, something he hadn’t quite expected. Back at the academy, whenever their hands brushed during training or when passing papers, Byleth’s hands had always felt sturdy and worn, something that Dimitri should strive for. Back then, Byleth had been something of a beacon for him, as he grew into himself and discovered who he was and who he wanted to be. But, now, after years of harsh conditions and war, Dimitri realized that his own hands were stronger than the ones he once revered, and he wasn’t quite sure how to feel. It made him feel strong, as if he should be the one protecting Byleth, and it scared him the longer he thought about it - how much had he actually changed? Did Byleth weaken during his time asleep? Was this -

“We’re here.” Byleth’s soft voice brought him out of his mind, and he looked around. It was a patch of forest with a lake he had been to countless times as a child, but given the hidden excitement on Byleth’s face, Dimitri kept that to himself. Smiles grew on both of their faces, and Byleth pulled Dimitri over to the edge of the lake, the calm water at the soles of their boots.

“What do you think?” Byleth’s gaze turned from Dimitri out to the lake, but Dimitri’s eye never left Byleth. The way the soft, gray morning light highlighted his features, made Byleth seem like a normal civilian rather than a war-hardened, mercenary-turned-teacher warmed Dimitri’s heart. 

“It’s beautiful.” His blue eye finally tore away from Byleth to admire the scenery, and although it was beautiful, it could never match the beauty of the man beside him.

At the academy, Dimitri had developed one of those childish crushes on Byleth. After all, Byleth was attractive, strong, brave, and level-headed. He was practically perfect in Dimitri’s eyes. As the war began, and as Byleth had gone missing, Dimitri’s crush faded, largely out of practicality. What was the point of worrying about an absent, illogical childhood crush in the middle of a war? He tossed it aside without a moment’s hesitation.

But now, since Byleth had returned, Dimitri found it increasingly harder to ignore his old crush. It had resurfaced quickly, bubbling up to the top and filling him to the brim until it was the only thing he could ever really think about. Now, Byleth was by his side nearly every waking moment, and started to spend the night with him more often as well. It was driving him crazy: neither of them would admit their affections, and Dimitri wasn’t even certain if Byleth reciprocated them.

“Hey,” Byleth said with a gentle squeeze of Dimitri’s hand, “everything alright up there?” In the last five years, Dimitri had outgrown Byleth by a considerable amount, Byleth’s head just coming up to Dimitri’s shoulders (his heavy, furred coat didn’t help).

Dimitri grunted in response, looking further out to the lake. Being brought back to consciousness, his mind focused almost solely on their hands, which still remained touching. Byleth looked up at him, studying him, and Dimitri’s eyes moved to meet his. Byleth had a small, secretive smile, that made Dimitri raise an eyebrow.

“Is there something on my face?”

“No, not at all.”

Although Dimitri’s gaze returned to their surroundings, Byleth’s eyes never left Dimitri. Dimitri turned to Byleth when he felt Byleth’s hand leave his, only to feel that same hand brushing against his cheek.

“Dimitri…” Byleth’s voice was barely above a whisper, a warm smile spreading across his face. He raised himself to his toes and kissed Dimitri then, softly, with a gentleness Dimitri hasn’t experienced or even seen in years - and Dimitri’s heart burst with it. Byleth’s hand cupped his cheek more firmly, his thumb brushing over his eyepatch, but Dimitri didn’t feel alarmed at all, no. No, he felt at ease, as if this was how the world was meant to be.

Dimitri pulled away, a question forming on his lips, but Byleth’s knowing smile kept it from ever leaving. Dimitri understood, then, what this meant to the both of them. He initiated the second kiss this time, hands resting on Byleth’s waist, Byleth’s arms around his neck, and they remained like that for as long as they could.

The only thought flying through Dimitri’s head now was the fact that he would spend every waking moment after this one thanking whatever gods there were that Byleth chose him, not once, but twice. Not only as a student, but as a lover.

**Author's Note:**

> hey you guys asked for more content & im glad to provide
> 
> get in touch with me at:   
> tumblr: gravitality  
> twitter: gravitality  
> writing blog: rotunjirou


End file.
